Construction projects range in scope and scale from a simple remodel to new construction of a commercial facility. Numerous types of construction techniques are employed depending upon parameters such as but not limited to the application and code requirements. Concrete foundations are commonly used in applications that range from the addition of a deck or space to a residential construction to the construction of a large commercial facilities. Foundations are structurally secured to walls and other building elements utilizing various techniques and fasteners. It is necessary to provide a structural bond intermediate the foundation and building support elements such as but not limited to posts. Post connectors also referred to as column base connectors provide a structural coupling between the foundation and construction elements such as but not limited to structural columns, walls and similar construction elements. The conventional column base connector includes a portion that is embedded in a foundation wherein the column base connector includes a portion embedded in the concrete/foundation and further includes an upper portion that extends upward from the concrete and/or foundation. The upper portion is configured to be mechanically coupled to a support post or similar element utilizing suitable durable mechanical techniques.
One issue presented during installation of the column base connectors is the exposure of their upper portion subsequent installation thereof. The exposed upper portions of the column base connectors create significant safety hazards on the construction site. Some construction sites utilize hundreds of column base connectors and as various trades perform their portion of the construction project, the exposed upper portions of the column base connectors present hazards such as but not limited to tripping hazards. Furthermore, these exposed column base connectors create safety hazards wherein an individual can suffer from lacerations and impalement and other workplace injuries leading to increased liability for the builder and risk for the workers on the job site.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safety cover for column base connectors and/or post mounts that can be releasably secured thereto and reduce the safety hazard risk presented thereby.